


Fairytale

by Julspazia



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julspazia/pseuds/Julspazia
Summary: In another life you could have been my charming prince...





	Fairytale

The princess is going out of the castle, the guard said, escort her to the lake. 

Valentina, the daughter of king Leon of the Carvajal reign, decided that such a nice sunny day could not be spent within the grey cold wall of the family castle, a nice swim inside the crystalline lake of their property would be the perfect activity for the day. 

Meanwhile a young boy dressed in a very poor attire was hunting a deer within the private forest of the royal family. He knew he was not allowed to hunt in that area but no one was really going to catch him as long as he would avoid the area of the lake. However he did not realize how following the deer was bringing him closer and closer to the lake, where princess Valentina, followed by her escorted guards, was getting ready for the leisure day. 

At the same lake, five hidden bandits were carefully observing the movements of the royal guards and of the princess. Thanks to a spy, intern to the royal court, they knew the princess was going to the lake and they had the intention of abducting her to ask a huge amount of money in exchange. Due to the superiority in number the bandits easily managed to neutralize the royal guards, however when they turned their attention to finally catch their prey, she was gone.

The boy following the deer, immediately understood the danger that was happening in front of his eyes and without thinking to the consequences, caught the body of the scared princess to hide her behind a tree. With a hand on top of the princess mouth, he said: “Shh shh, I am not going to hurt you, I just want to save you from the bandits, please do not scream for mine and your own good” and he slowly removed his hand from Valentina`s mouth. 

When the princess turned, she saw the most intense and deep brown eyes that she has ever seen. The boy was clearly poor but his delicate face features and the smallest but sincere smile on his lips, were communicating a calming sensation to the princess, so she decide without too much thinking of putting her own safety in the hands of this handsome stranger.  
The stranger did not know who he was saving, he was sure she was part of the royal court, considering the guards and the clothes she was wearing, but he could not imagine for one second that he was saving none other than her royal majesty princess Valentina, the most beautiful and admired girl of all the realm. When Valentina turned, she was not the only one mesmerized by the stranger eyes, the young boy lost completely his own breath, when he saw the crystalline pool of blue eyes that were looking at him. If the bandits would catch him, he could just die happy, after having seen the most beautiful and graceful creature living on the planet. After few seconds of getting completely lost into each other eyes, they managed to get out of their own bubble to front the imminent danger. They slowly started to move away from the bandits until they reached a secluded spot and stopped. 

The bandits heard some noises coming from the bushes and were getting ready to bounce on the princess. The noise kept moving until they managed to jump on top of their prey. Two brown-yellow scared eyes faced the bandit. They did not find the princess, but at least they could eat a delicious deer stew for dinner. They kept searching the area for hours until the dark arrived and they decide to go back to the camp with only the deer, few horses and a couple of royal guards kept as hostages.

The princess and the boy stayed still and hidden for hours until they heard the bandits leaving the area. When they went out from their spot no horses were around and also the royal guards were no longer there. The castle was hours of walk far from where they were and indeed walking in the dark in the middle of the forest was not an option. The boy lived in a small wooden cabin close by the lake, so he decide that the safest solution for the night would be inviting the girl to his place. However he had a big secret to hide and sharing his space with someone else was not the best idea in order to maintain the secret. But what other choices they could have?

“My lady, I think the best option for the evening would be for you to come to my small cabin. It is only 10 minutes walking from here.” the boy said.

“I do not think that is a good idea to spend the night in the house of a stranger that I found in the middle of the forest, while some bandits where trying to kidnap me” the princess answered. 

“I agree with you, I would never go to the house of a stranger. Let me introduce myself: I am Julio... now I am not anymore a stranger”

The princess laughed and said “nice to meet you, I am Silvia one of the maid of princess Valentina”. She knew her name was a big burden and that less people knew her real identity the better for everyone. Even though the lie, she decided that following Julio to his house was the safest choice considering the situation.


End file.
